Que les pasa?
by Chinlonmon
Summary: He agregado el capitulo 3
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi 2º fic y utiliza a mi pareja favorita tan solo espero que les guste

Este es mi 2º fic y utiliza a mi pareja favorita tan solo espero que les guste.

****

¿Qué les pasa?

Eran las 2:00 de la tarde y los chicos salian de su respectivos colegios

Davis: La clase de hoy fue mas aburrida de lo normal

Tk: Exageradamente aburrida

Kari: No se quejen 

Davis: Solo lo dices porque hoy no te castigaron

Kari: J 

Tk: Davis ¿Iras a mi casa?

Davis: ¿para?

Tk: Necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas de "Nuestro" trabajo

Davis: esta bien Tk

Kari: Nos vemos chicos

-Asi los 3 chicos se separaron-

Tk: *¿Dónde meti las llaves?*

Davis: ¿Por qué no abres la puerta?

Tk: No encuentro las llaves

Davis: ¿y porque no tocas la puerta?

Tk: Mi madre salio de a Kyoto a hacer un trabajo

Davis: ^_^ vaya que eres tonto

Tk: L Eres muy malo

-Davis metio su mano al pantalon de Tk-

Tk: (Ruborizado)¿Qué haces?

Davis: Buscando las llaves

Tk: !Que manera de buscarlas¡

Davis: Mira ya las encontre

Tk: *Soy un idiota*

Davis: Muy bien entremos

-Tk abrio la puerta y entro-

Davis: acabemos rapido me quiero ir a casa

Tk: esta bien *Necesito decirle lo que siento pero ¿cómo?*

Davis: ¿Tienes algo de comer?

Tk: Tengo algo en el refrigerador

Davis: Voy a comer y regreso

-Despues de un rato Davis regreso-

Tk: Necesitamos leer este libro

Davis: Bien *****Que aburrido*

-En aquel momento Tk giro el rostro de Davis y lo beso apasionadamente-

Davis: ¡Que demonios estas haciendo!

Tk: Lo siento *Soy un idiota*

Davis: No te quiero volver a verte Takaishi

-Al decir esto Davis se levanto y salio-

Davis: Vaya al que yo consideraba mi amigo resulta ser Gay

-Kari aparecia por la esquina-

Kari: Hola Davis

Davis: Hikari

Kari: ¿Te pasa algo?

Davis: Si... y necesito hablar con alguien

Kari: Pues aquí estoy yo 

Davis: Pues...

Espero que les alla gustado es el primer capitulo de muchos mas 

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


	2. Mala noticia

No quiero sufrir la ira de Umi asi que mejor subo por lo menos este capitulo :)

No quiero sufrir la ira de Umi asi que mejor subo por lo menos este capitulo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Malas noticias

Despues de algunos dias desde el "Incidente" en casa de Tk

Tk: Soy un idiota como se me ocurrio besarlo

En aquel momento Kari llegaba 

Kari: Hola 

Tk: Hola

Kari: y ¿Qué tal te va?

Tk: Pues bien a excepción de que Davis no me hablas desde aquel dia

Kari: Creo que no debiste de besarlo

Tk: Lo se... pero no me podia resistir

Kari: Intentare convencer a Davis de que te hable

Despues de terminar la platica Davis entro al salon

Davis: Hola Hikari

Kari: Hola Davis

Kari se hacerco a Davis

Kari: ¿No le piensas hablar a Tk?

Davis: No

Kari: Si no le hablas !no te hablo¡

Davis: Esta bien

Asi las clases pasaron y llego la hora de la salida

Davis: Tk te queria pedir disculpas por lo de la otra vez *¿Por qué le tengo que pedir disculpas*

Tk: ^_^ Disculpa aceptada

Davis: Bien nos vemos luego

Asi Davis salio para encontrarse con kari

Davis: Ya hable con el

Kari: ¡Que bien!

Davis: ¿No me meresco un premio?

Kari: Esta bien

Asi Kari y Davis se acercaron y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente

Davis: *¿Por qué no siento nada?*

Kari: ¿Te pasa algo?

Davis: No. *Cuando Tk me beso me senti diferente senti algo de calor dentro de mi*

Kari: ¿Con esto somos novios?

Davis: No lo se... *¿Por qué dudo? Esto siempre lo quize pero ahorra quiero sentir algo como lo que senti la otra vez*

Kari: Piensalo

Desde un callejon Tk observo toda le esena

Tk: *¿Por qué? Kari sabe que me gusta Davis y lo besa*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ok se que no estuvo muy bueno el capitulo :( pero paso porque se me congelo 2 veces la PC y siempre que estaba por acabar el suguiente sera mas largo y mas entretenido, Lo prometo


	3. Toma una decision

Bien despues de evitar la ira de umi puedo seguir con el capitulo 3 ^-^

Bien despues de evitar la ira de umi puedo seguir con el capitulo 3 ^-^

****

Toma una decision

Paso un dia despues del lo sucedido entre Davis y Kari y aparentemente todo estaba bien en Odaiba.

Kari: Buenos dias Davis...Tk

Davis: ...

Tk: ...

Kari: ¿Les pasa algo?

Tk: Nada *Nada, salvo que besaste a Davis*

Kari: ¿y a ti amorcito?

Davis: ¿A quien le hablas?

Kari: ¡A ti!

Davis: A... estoy bien

Las clases pasaron y era hora de la salida

Kari: ¿Y que pensate de lo que te dije?

Davis: Necesito meditarlo mejor

Despues de decir esto Davis se retiro

Davis: *Estoy en apuros necesito hablar con alguien*

Davis no sabia con quien hablar y se encontraba al borde de un ataque de histeria

Davis: *Debo hablar con Jun...No mejor con Sora...oh con Yolei... no se creo que sera Sora*

Davis salio de su apartamento para encontrarse con Sora

Davis: ¡Aquí es!

Davis toco a la puerta

Sora: Ya voy

Davis: Espero que lo entienda y me pueda ayudar

Sora: ¡Davis!

Davis: ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sora: Claro... pasa

Davis: ¿Podemos hblar en otro lugar?

Sora: ¿Te parece en el parque?

Davis: Me parece

Ambos caminaron hacia el parque

Sora: ¿Y de que deseas hablar?

Davis: De Kari y Tk 

Sora: ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Davis: Nada es solo que ellos son la causa de mi problema

Sora: ¿Qué problema?

Davis le conto todo lo sucedido a Sora 

Sora: Jamas pense eso de Tk

Davis: ¿Y que opinas?

Sora: Pues no puedo servirte mucho ya que tu eres quien amara a esa persona

Davis: ¿Debo elejir?

Sora: Pues eso creo

Davis: Muchas gracias Sora me serviste de mucho

Sora: De nada Davis

Davis: Adios

Davis se retiro hacia su hogar

Davis: *¿Que hare? Me gusta mucho Kari pero creo que no senti lo mismo con el beso que ella me dio al que me dio Kari* De tanto pensar me va a estallar la cabeza

Paso el dia y era hora de ir a la escuela

Davis: Hoy debo de tomar una decision

Ya en el salon

Davis: Tk, Kari necesito hablar con ustedes en la salida

  * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Bien este fue el capitulo 3 pero aun no es el entretenido el 4 es un capitulo muy importante para la historia y espero poderlo subir pronto.

Espero sus comentarios 


End file.
